


High School Crush

by Icantspell00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All Yachi wants is Yamaguchi to have someone to love him :((, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depression, Enno loves taking pictures of Yams, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Im making Tanaka and Tsukishima the bad guys lol, M/M, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Ennoshita Chikara, Sad Yachi :(, Tanaka used Ennoshita, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yachi is match maker, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi is a painter, Yams cat love Enno :), yamaguchi had a crush on ennoshita in high school, yamaguchi's crush on ennoshita comes back >:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantspell00/pseuds/Icantspell00
Summary: Yamaguchi was living a happy life with Tsukishima after High School. He was going to art school to follow his dreams, he lived with Tsukki, he still had friends from High School and he has his cat. Everything was going good, or so he thought.That was until he came back home on his 5th year anniversary to find Tsukishima in bed with another man. He goes to his best friends, Yachi's place to stay for a while, but since he has his cat, he can't stay long. Good thing Yachi is there to help Yamaguchi out this time.Ennoshita knew that Tanaka was only using him to get over Kiyoko. He knew after she returned Tanaka would leave him alone. But damn, it still hurt like hell.He knows he needs to move on. So when Yachi contacts him about letting Yamaguchi stay with for a little while, he of course says yes. What's the worst that can happen?[ This was just sitting in my drafts for a little while and Idk what to do with it. So here we are lol. Also really rare ship but it's cute, I think](Sorry I suck at Summaries )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka maybe, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Okay Then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :/

“I’ll be back in a few hours, Kei!” Tadashi called, throwing on his shoes. He heard a ‘Ok’ from the bedroom as he put on his coat. He quickly grabbed his keys and phone and left the house. 

Today was Tadashi’s and Kei’s 5 year anniversary, and Tadashi was heading to Hitoka’s flower shop to go pick up flowers he ordered for Kei. He was also going to stop by at the bakery that sells the best Strawberry Shortcake in town. Tadashi really wanted to make today special for Kei, as Kei has always stuck with him. 

Tadashi remembers it like yesterday. It was their second year of High School. Tadashi and Kei were just walking home like they did every other day. Tadashi was calmly chatting about the new first years and their skill level, what stupid thing Hinata and Kageyama had done that day and Ennoshita’s leadership, when Kei stoped and turned to Tadashi. 

Tadashi was of course confused and didn’t know what was going on. Then out of nowhere, Kei started talking. He said he was feeling this feeling for Tadashi. He didn’t really know how to explain it. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tadashi. Then Tadashi asked him a question.

_ ‘Do you feel love..?’ _

Kei looked at Tadashi for a few seconds before saying ‘Yes!’. He asked if Tadashi felt the same way and Tadashi said that he did. That was the day they both started to go out. Tadashi and him stayed in a relationship for the rest of High School. They ended up also getting an apartment together after High School. Kei ended up going to a Tokyo college and Tadashi decided on Online college. Everything was going great.

\----------------

Hitoka was organizing some flowers in the back when she heard the bell go off singling that there was a customer. “Coming!” She called as she finished up in the back. She quickly hurried to the front of the store to see Tadashi. “Oh! There you are. I got the flowers you ordered in the back. Let me go get them” Hitoka said with a smile. 

Hitoka and Tadashi became really close in their High School years. So it made sense that they would still be friends till this day. Tadashi had helped Hitoka get through a lot of tough spots.Tadashi helped Hitoka when she first started running the flower shop, when her grandma died and when her heart was broken by Kiyoko. 

Tadashi was always there for Hitoka. She was happy that Tadashi was able to find someone that loved him. He deserved it. He was the bestest friend she could ever have. 

“Here you go!” Hitoka said to Tadashi, handing him the beautifully arranged flowers that he had ordered. “Thank you” Tadashi said, “So how much will it be?” Hitoka watched as Tadashi started to pull out his card to pay, that is until she said, “Tadashi, you don't have to pay. You’ve helped me so much already and I know how special this day is to you.” Tadashi looked up and saw Hitoka was giving him a warm smile. “Are you sure..?” Tadashi questioned. Hitoka gave him a nod. They quickly said good-byes and Tadashi mentioned meeting up in a few days to hang out. Hitoka, of course, agreed with him and said that she would text him the details. Tadashi hurried over to his car to head to the bakery then back to his lovely boyfriend. 

\----------------

Tadashi stepped into the bakery and was hit with the fresh smell of cakes (because it is a bakery). There wasn’t too long of a line so he knew he would be out in at least 45 minutes. He patiently stood in line and waited for his turn to order. 

When he got to the front of the line, a girl with short, brown hair asked him what he would like. “Could I have a Strawberry Shortcake and three Snickerdoodles cookies?” Tadashi said with a small smile. 

The girl said that they would have his Cake out in 15 minutes and that he could wait at one of the tables that the bakery had. Tadashi picked a table by the window and sat down. He took out one of the cookies he had ordered and started to eat it. Yes, he likes Strawberry Shortcake, but Kei never likes to share it and he enjoys cookies more than cake. 

While waiting for the cake and eating his cookie, he goes through all the pictures he has with Kei in them. He remembers all the memories they hold. All the good times he had with Kei. He stops when he comes across a video he forgot about. It was from his first year. It was him and Chikara. 

Tadashi had invited Chikara to a sleepover at his house because Kei was hanging about with Kuroo and Bokuto for the weekend. With Tadashi’s parents gone on a business trip, he couldn't let the weekend go to waste with him all alone( and frankly he was scared to be home alone all weekend), he invited Chikara over as they were pretty close.

The video was of Chikara. He was chasing around Tadashi’s cat, Finnic, trying to pick him up. Tadashi was behind the camera laughing his ass off. Tadashi remembered not telling Kei about their sleepover when Kei asked what he did over the weekend. The reason why Tadashi didn’t tell will never be known. He was snapped out of his thought by the girl at the counter calling his name as his cake was done. Tadashi got up, got the cake, and hurried home. 

\----------------

Tadashi didn’t text Kei when he was coming back home because he wanted to surprise him. He had been gone for about 3 hours as he had gotten a few other things from the store. He got to his apartment and slipped the key into the door. He unlocked the door and was greeted by Finnic, who had to take to his apartment as his parents didn’t want to deal with a cat.

He took off shoes and hurried to the kitchen. He set down the cake and flowers. He got out the other gifts he got Kei, which was a stuffed Dion Kei really wanted and tickets to the museum that had just opened a few months ago that Kei said he wanted to check out. He finished setting up everything and quickly hurried to His and Kei’s bedroom. 

He was about to open the door, when he heard some...weird sounds. Tadashi slowly and quietly opened the door to see Kei naked on THEIR bed with another man. No, not any man, Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Kei was having sex with Kuroo on his and Tadashi’s bed on their 5 year anniversary. Tadashi's heart broke right then and right there. 

He silently closed the door and ran to the kitchen. He took the cake and put it back in the cake box, grabbed the dino and tickets and threw them into a bookbag. He then threw out the flowers. He pulled out a piece of paper and quickly and messly wrote a letter breaking-up with Kei and telling him when he was gonna get the rest of his stuff. He set the letter on the table, grabbed a few things and put them in his bag. He got his shoes on, his keys, his phone and his cat and left the apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

He ran down to his car, put all the stuff he had time to grab in the car and called Hitoka. Finnic had climbed from the back to the passenger seat and sat down. He looked up at his now sobbing owner. Tadashi looked over to his cat and patted his head, giving him a small smile through his tears.

“Hey Finnic, we are gonna stay with Hitoka for a while, Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go. Started another Fic while I already am working on two others  
> This is a pretty rare ship so I decide to write a fic about lol  
> Ennoshita and Yamaguchi are two of my favorite characters so yeah  
> This was just kinda sitting in my drafts, so I need to get it posted  
> Okay updates will be random but probably at least once a week but Idk  
> Well I hope you enjoy  
> Okay Bye! ^>^


	2. Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {There is bad Grammar and Spelling so sorry about that}

Ennoshita sighed. He picked up his glass and took another sip. Today, a year ago, was the day that Tanaka ended things with him. Ennoshita knew it was coming after Kiyoko had returned. He remembers two maybe three days before Tanaka finally cut the line, Kiyoko showed up at their apartment late into the night begging for Tanaka to take her back. And he did. 

Not to say the least, Ennoshita was a mess for the first few weeks. Hated himself. Hated Tanaka. Hated Kiyoko. Hated the world. But soon realized that Tanaka wasn’t worth his tears. He began to edit for popular youtubers to make some money and only three months after their break-up, Ennoshita was already out of Kinashita’s and Narita’s guest room and in his own apartment. 

After his whole thing with Tanaka and Kiyoko, he cut ties with almost everyone form the team, well except for Kinoshita and Narita, who was his best friend and really helped him through the break-up, Yachi and Sugawara who always seemed to find him. He stopped coming to the team meet ups and when he moved, gave no one his address. He also switched school and numbers so it was very difficult to find him. Ennoshita liked it like that. He didn’t need anyone now. He had himself. 

It was pretty chilly so Ennoshita opted to go back inside. He had finished his glass of wine and decided to stop there. He had already had a few and did not feel like getting a hangover. As he walked inside, he was met by his dog, Budge. A mutt. He was pretty old. Five, maybe six years old. No one wanted him. They were about to put him down. That was until he was adopted by Ennoshita. Ennoshita was lucky enough that his apartment allows dogs. “Hi big boy,” Ennoshita said to Budge, “Are you hungry?” With the word hungry, Budge looked up with big fat puppy eyes. He let out a small bark, which translated to a yes. “Alrighty, Alrighty lets go get you some food,” Ennoshita said.

\--------------------------------------------

Budge was happily gobbling down his food when Ennoshita turned on his Tv. He switched from channel to channel not knowing what to watch. It wasn’t till he hit a channel that was playing one of his favorite movies, Jaws. He didn’t necessarily enjoy this movie for the plot or even the iconic, he enjoyed it because of the production and editing that went into the movie. It was already halfway through, but Ennoshita did not mind. 

It was at the climax of the movie when Ennoshite heard his phone ding. He paused the movie and walked over to the table he had set his phone down before he went outside. He didn’t know who would be texting at this time. I mean it was pretty late. He also did not have many friends. There was a small number of people who had his number. _ “Maybe someone had the wrong number?”  _

As Ennoshita turned on his phone, he was surprised. Yachi. One of the only people he didn’t cut ties with. The only reason he didn’t was because was ALSO hurt by Kiyoko so Ennoshita decided that it was better to stick together. They got coffee and caught up every once in a while, but he texting Ennoshita was kinda out of the blue. Ennoshita unlocked his phone. 

**________________________**

**From Yachi :p :**

Hey Enno can I ask you a favor?

**To Yachi :p :**

Yeah sure what is it?

**From Yachi :p :**

Welllll Yams found out the Tsukishima was cheating on him and know has no where else to stay but he cant stay at mine bc of his cat soooo I was hoping he could stay at urs till he gets back on his feet

**________________________**

Ennoshita stared at his phone for a few moments. He reread the text maybe six times. Tsukishima cheated on Yamaguchi?! No way! They both were madly in love. Ennoshita remembers being low-key jealous of their relationship. How could everything go so wrong? The Ennoshita remember what today was.

**________________________**

**To Yachi :p :**

Yeah he can. I have an extra room. Only thing is I got a dog

**From Yachi :p :**

That's nothing to worry about ! Yams cat is good w/ other animals

**To Yachi :p :**

Okay good to hear the same with my puppers When is he coming over?

**From Yachi :p :**

Uh he has to be out of my place in 2 days. Is that good w/ you?

**To Yachi :p :**

Yup I am good w/ that

**From Yachi :p :**

Great ! here yams # (###)###-####

**To Yachi :p :**

Alright I’ll send him a text

**________________________**

**To Yams ;) :**

Hey its Ennoshita, i'm sorry about what happened but i'm happy to help

**From Yams;) :**

No no thank you Enno I'm very grateful

**To Yams ;) :**

No problem see you soon !!

**________________________**

Well this is gonna be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead !!!  
> Heyyyy I'm back :p   
> I took a break but decide I should finish what I started sooooo yeah !  
> I know this isn't too long so sorry about   
> Any way I will update again in the next week or two  
> Bye Bye !!


End file.
